Screams and cries
by Castle and Law and order SVU
Summary: (4x01 AU) This case just got a whole lot more dangerous and personal. Richard Castle's wife and Children are targeted. In sick murders game. (THE CORRECT VERSION OF C7 IS UP)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first Story hope you enjoy. A very different take on 4x01.**

It was a warm but breezy day in New York. As NYPD Detectives carried the coffin of a former detective the fall leafs crunched under their leather shoes.

Detective Richard Castle. Stepped up to the wooden podium took a deep breath and started to read the speech out. He was half way through the speech when he felt something hit him right in the heart.

He fell to the ground the last things. Rick's heard was his wife's screams and cries for him. And Detective Ryan yelling officer down officer down!

/

Three months later. That day still haunted him still invaded his dreams. He knew his life wasn't going to be the same again, but he didn't expect it to be this way.

It breaks his heart whenever his daughter would ask Kate. "What's wrong with daddy?"

Today was the day he was going back to work. He needed to find and get some answers on why? he was shot. His heartbroken when he held his crying wife in his arms last night begging for him not to go back and that she couldn't risk losing him.

That morning he wake's to his five-year-old daughter Alexis sleeping in the middle of the bed. Kate's side of the bed is empty he hears noises coming from the kitchen.

He kisses Alexis forehead and heads down the stairs. When he reached the last of the carpet stairs and onto the cold wooden floors. He walked over to his son was sitting in his high chair babbling away to himself and playing with his toy. He kissed his head and then walked over to his wife was washing up after cooking.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Morning."

"Morning," Kate said back her tone was sort of icy.

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"I'm not mad Rick, I'm scared."

"It's the first day back, I will have to do the tests to get my gun and badge back and will be on desk duty till then," Rick reassured his wife.

"Will you keep me updated?" Kate asked.

"As much as I can." Rick kissed her temple and let go of her

"Can you feed Jayce While I see if Alexis is awake," Kate said changing the subject and going upstairs.

Jayce's babbling started to get louder as Rick prepared. Jayce's baby cereal. "It's coming buddy, It's coming," Rick said getting him a bottle out of the fridge.

Rick pulled up a chair from the dining table to start feeding his son. "I love you, Jayce I hope I can keep telling you that for the rest of your life you and your sister, I love you all so much."

/

"Welcome back, Castle," Ryan said to him as he stepped off the lift.

"Thank you, Ryan, Glad to be back."

"How's Kate and the kids going?"

"Kate was scared about me going back to work, how's Jenny going?"

"Good Jenny went back to work, had a bit of a hard time of leaving Sarah Grace at the daycare."

"That's good that Jenny is back at work."

"How are you?" Ryan asked.

"I've been better," Rick admitted.

He walked over to his desk. "Where's Espo?" Rick asked Ryan.

"I'm right here, bro." He said walking out of the breakroom. "Dam It bro, you really gave me a scare," Espo said giving him a quick hug.

"Any leads?" Rick asked hopefull.

"All we know is that you were shot by a sniper," Ryan said looking at the ground. To avoid the disappointed look on Rick's face.

"But you're still looking into it right?" Rick asked once again hopeful.

"Sorry bro, but Captain said to close the case cause we have no leads," Espo said also avoiding his face.

"Well, thank's for trying," Rick said sadly and begun walking to Captain Gate's office to tell her that he was back and ready for duty.

/

"NYPD, OPEN UP," Ryan and Espo said at the same time before kicking down the door. When they entered the apartment they had their guns raised and their eyes on the look out for their serial murder.

"Clear," Espo said lowing his weapon.

"Javi get here, " Ryan called out. Espo ran to the bedroom to see Ryan standing at a door in the bedroom.

Espo walks closer to the door. "Oh my god." He said shocked. There's a wooden board hung up in the closet along with pictures of Castle, his wife and his children. Also photo's of a sniper and a picture of Detective Daniels the detective which Castle was shot at his funeral which had a big red mark through it.

"I think we found, Our killer, Detective Daniels killer and Castle's shooter.

"Daniels had a family too, why is Castle's family only on there?"

"We need to get back to the 12th right away, Report it to the Captain and get Castle's family safe," Espo said in a hurry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your reviews. And for following the story.**

 **Castle Residence.**

"Remember what to do?" Angel asked her lover while scrolling through her phone.

"Send the message."

"Stick to the plan," Angel growled.

"Come on Angel, I want a little fun."

"What my bed skills aren't good enough for you anymore." Angel snapped.

"No strings remember," Diego said opening the car door.

"Were already looking at a life sentence, If we get caught. Do you want to add rape charges to it."

"Fine," Diego said getting out and slamming the door.

/

 _ **Captains office 12th Precinct.**_

"Captain," Espo said walking into Gate's office.

"Yes," Gate's said looking up from her paperwork.

"We were looking in Carlos apartment and we found a wooden board in his bedroom cardboard. We found pictures of Castle and his family and a photo of Detective Daniels with a red mark on it."

"What about Amy Watsons killer?"

"No, But we need to get Castle's family protected."

"Okay send a team to the Castle's house."

/

 _ **Castle Residence.**_

Kate had just got Alexis and Jayce down for a nap. When Kate heard a loud thud. When she got down the stair's the door knocked open. She reached the bottom of the stairs she walked out to the kitchen when a man wrapped an arm around her neck. "What do you want?" Kate asked.

"To send your husband a message." The man growled and then hit her on top of the head with his gun knocking her out. "Mama." He heard a little girl come from the stairs he walked towards the stairs to see a little girl with red hair. "Where's my mama?" She asked.

"Mama is kind of busy at the moment," Diego said going up the stairs.

/

Diego opened up the back door and shoved Alexis in the back seat. Angel was shocked to see a little girl in the back seat this wasn't the plan.

Diego got in the car and locked the back seat windows. "Get on the ground," Diego growled at Alexis turning around.

"This wasn't the plan," Angel said to Diego.

"Will you just drive."

"I said send the message by giving the wife a couple of injuries and not send the message by kidnapping."

"I swear to god, Angel if you don't drive now," Diego said holding up a gun to her head.

"No, Diego please," Angel said panicking with tears beginning down her tears.

"Then drive," Diego growled.

"Okay," Angel said driving off in a panic.

/

 ** _Castle Residence._**

"Call a bus," Espo shouted out when they arrived at the Castle residence to find the front door open and Castle's wife knocked unconscious.

"Alexis is gone," Ryan said coming down the stairs with Jayce.

"Gone do you mean kidnaped?" Espo asked.

"Yeah, We need to find her before she becomes his next victim."

/

 _New York Presbyterian-Hospital._

Rick rushed into his wife hospital room and kissed her forehead. "The man said he wanted to send a message to my husband," Kate said her voice croaky.

"Can I ask you something?" Kate said again.

"Yes," Rick answered.

"Those long hours before you got shot, even when the case was closed by Captain Gate's and the boys were working other cases. When I asked you to stop for your stress reasons and also for the safety of you and our family, did you stopped?"

"Kate..I..I'm sorry."

"Sorry all you can say to me is sorry, I was knocked out with a man's gun and punched in the gut, God knows if his hurt or taken our children. Where are Alexis and Jayce anyway?"

"Ryan only found Jayce," Rick said looking at the ground.

"Where's our baby girl," Kate said covering her mouth and letting the tears drip down her cheeks.

/

"Diego makes it shut up," Bobby said slamming down the poker card down on the plastic table.

"This wasn't the plan," Chad said from the lounge.

Diego picked up his jacket from the lounge. "Where are you going?" Angel asked.

"The crying is giving me a headache, go shut it up," Diego said pulling up the roller door to leave the shed.

Angel went up the rusty stairs and into the cold room. Alexis only had an uncomfortable mattress.

Alexis was curled into a corner crying into her knees. Angel sat down on the edge of the mattress. Alexis looked up and said. "I'm hungry and I want my daddy and mama."Angel felted sorry for Alexis.

"Come with me?" Angel said holding out her hand for Alexis to take.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Back to your parents."

Alexis got up and take Angel's hand. "But you got to be quiet, okay," Angel whispered.

"Okay, but how are we going to get out?" Alexis asked.

"Outside the window and down the stairs that are outside."

"Thank you Angel."

"Call me Ellie,

" Angel whispered


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you're** **enjoying the story. Let me know in the reviews so I know what your thinking.**

Diego's hide out was far out of the city. Ellie carried Alexis all the way to a small corner shop to get some food for Alexis to eat. She couldn't risk the shopkeeper seeing Alexis with her, but she couldn't risk Alexis being taken if she left her outside.

"Alexis, I need you to wait in the girls bathroom and stay in there until come back, hug purple if you get scared," Ellie said walking into to the bathroom and opening a stall. And Alexis held her purple elephant close to her.

"Okay," Alexis whispered and nodded.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Hot food and an apple juice."

"Okay, anything else."

"No."

"I'll be back soon." Ellie said closing the stall.

/

Before escaping with Alexis, Ellie took money at of Diego's safe and some matches just in case they had to start a fire to keep warm. She also got the key's out of the safe to unlock the padlock that was locking the windows.

She walked in with her hood over her head she grabbed a basket and headed up to the back of the store for some hot food. Ellie grabbed a medium box of hot chips with gravy and then went over to the fridge she got an apple juice for Alexis and a lemonade for her.

Ellie picked up a packet of premade pancakes, maple syrup and chocolate syrup for breakfast.

Once Ellie payed she walked back to the bathrooms and knocked on the bathroom stall. "Alexis it's me."

Alexis unlocked the door and Ellie picked her up and put her on her hip and holding the bag in the other hand. Ellie started to look for a place to stay.

/

Ryan closed his front door and walked to his daughters room. His daughter was safe and asleep in her room. He kissed the two-year old's forehead and watched her sleep grateful that his daughter was safe.

Jenny touched his shoulder. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." He said back getting off the bed.

"How's the search, going?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing we can't find her."

"How's Castle?"

"Castle want's to help look for his daughter but can't yet cause he doesn't have his shield or done the test yet."

"And Kate."

"She's all over the place, She's upset about her daughter being missing but at the same time angry that Rick didn't stop looking into the case when she begged him to stop for his and their family safety."

"You're going to find her right?" Jenny asked hopefully.

"I don't know Jen, this guy is dangerous."

/

Ellie opened the creaky door to a abandoned cabin she had found. She put Alexis on the bed and the food on the bed also. She took the hot chips that were still hot cause they weren't walking for too long on the bed and opened them for Alexis and also gave her the apple juice.

"Thank you," Alexis said as she started to eat the chips and drink her juice.

"Your welcome," Ellie said walking over to the dusty bench and putting down the bag that had the rest of the grocery's.

"Are you cold, Alexis," Ellie asked.

Alexis nodded she was too focused on eating to answer the question. Ellie pulled the matchsticks out of her pants pocket. There was a fireplace with a gate around it. Ellie opened the gate and striked the match and threw it into the fireplace closing the gate.

"Taste good?" Ellie asked sitting on the bed and starting to eat also.

"Yeah," Alexis said taking another chip. "Where are we?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know, I'll be able to tell when it's day time it's too dark to tell."

"Are you really taking me back?"

"I'm not tricking you, Alexis, i promise."

/

"If she doesn't come back are you going to leave me?" Rick asked Kate.

"I don't know Rick my main focus is finding Alexis."

"Please, don't leave me." Rick pleaded.

"I didn't say that, Can we talk about this when we find our daughter, please."

"Okay, we can talk then," Rick said sitting down hanging his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Let me know how you liked the chapter in the review box. Sorry I put the chapter in the wrong story.**

"Time of death seven o'clock this morning," Lanie said observing Ellie's dead cold body on the side of a quiet road.

"What killed her?" Ryan asked.

"Shot's to her head."

"Anything on her so we can ID her?" Castle asked walking up to the crime scene.

"No, but I found this," Espo said handing him a bag DNA bag that had a purple elephant in it and that blood on it.

"Alexis," Rick said grabbing it out of his hands he then looked into the foggy mist that was down below was a creek.

"Is she down there?" Rick asked his voice breaking as the tears dripped down his cheeks.

"The dog's haven't stiffed out another dead body yet."

"Where did my daughter go then?" Rick said his voice filled with heartbreak and pain.

/

When Rick walked into Kate's hospital room Jayce was sitting in Kate's lap and she was playing with him.

Rick walked to her side of the bed and kissed Kate and Jayce's head. When Jayce noticed him he held out his arms for him. Rick picked him up and put Jayce on his hip. Kate took his hand "I'm sorry, I knew what I was getting into when I married you, I didn't mean to take it out on you." Kate said squeezing his hand.

Rick kissed her hand. "I forgive you." Rick smiled at her.

"Have you found anything?" Kate asked.

"A female was found dead this morning, with her was found a purple elephant."

Kate dropped Rick's hand and covered her mouth as the tears came down her face. "Is Alexis dead?"

"Squad dogs couldn't find anything, she might still be alive," Rick said picking up Kate's hand again and squeezing it.

"Can I have Jayce, please?" Kate asked her voice breaking.

"Sure." Rick gave Jayce to Kate she held him close to her and cried more. "Why did they take Alexis and not Jayce?" Kate asked.

"What were you doing when the person broke in?"

"Oh my god, Alexis asked me for me a glass of water I told her to wait at the steps for me. They must have seen Alexis."

/

Marcus was whistling and swing the keys around his fingers as he heads home from his shift. He stops in his tracks when he saw a redheaded little girl laying on the lounge in the lobby he walked closer to the little girl to notice the girl had blood splatted on her clothing.

Marcus headed to his managers office. "Boss." He said knocking on the door.

"Yes." The manager said looking up from his paperwork.

"I was on my way home when I noticed a little girl asleep on the lounge."

"Most likely one of the guest kids."

"We need to call the police, she has blood on her clothes."

The manager picked up the phone right away and called the police

/

"Alexis." She heard a familiar voice trying to wake her.

When she opened her eyes she saw her dad's face.

"Daddy," Alexis said sitting up. "You found me," Alexis said wrapping his neck around his neck.

"Yeah baby girl, I found you," Rick said thankful to being holding his daughter in his arms again.

"Daddy the yucky blood is on my clothes," Alexis said with disgust.

"What happened sweetie are you hurt?"

"They hurt Ellie and her blood went on me, so I started running, Ellie was trying to bring me back to you and mama."

"Whose Ellie?"

"The man called her Angel."

"How did the man take you?"

"I want to go home," Alexis whined.

"Okay," Rick said taking his daughter home.

/


	5. Chapter 5

**Please let me know what you think?**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rick asked his blood boiling.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," His father in law Jim growled at Rick through the screen door. "I'm taking Alexis and Jayce, If I could file for divorce for my daughter I would?"

"Where's Kate say in this?"

"Katie will thank me later and Alexis and Jayce will when they get older," Jim said slamming the door in his face.

/

When Rick walked into Kate's room at the hospital she was sitting on the bed with a half-packed suitcase and her fingers toying with her wedding ring with tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Kate?" Rick asked walking towards her and sitting down on the bed.

"I don't know Rick."

"You don't know what," Rick asked sitting on the bed wrapping her arm around her waist.

"How to choose?" Kate said still looking at her wedding band.

"Your dad stop by I see."

Kate looked up at him and her fingers traced his stubble. "I love you." She said in between tears.

"I love you too."

"But," Kate said moving his arm off her waist and placed her wedding band on the bed. "But social services want to take Alexis and Jayce away, I'm sorry it has to be this way," Kate said standing up and going to pack her suitcase.

"No no, Kate, please.'" He begged and pleaded.

"I'm sorry?" Kate said zipping the suitcase and fastly left the hospital.

/

"I can't do it, I can't file it," Kate said in the car to her father.

"You can't get your kids back Kate if you still married to Rick."

"This isn't about the kids dad, you didn't want me to marry Rick."

"I care about my grandkids Katie but if you don't want to protect them I will file for custody full custody."

"Go to hell," Kate told him.

/

"He blackmailed me," Kate said Rick's desk upset.

Rick looked up at Kate to see her red puffy cheeks and the tears dripping down her cheeks. "Your dad?" He asked getting out of his seat walking towards her.

"He said if I don't divorce you his getting full custody of Alexis and Jayce," Kate said in between sobs once again.

Rick took her into his arms. "His not going to take our children," Rick whispered in her ear.

"He has a better case against us, he will win Rick I was a bad mother when I brought the kids back from the park, I forgot to lock the door, I didn't fight him off."

"Kate stop blaming yourself if you would have locked the door he would had found a way in, if you fought him off he would have shot you in the head, believe it or not, you did the right thing."

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"We need evidence a lot of it, I'm going to get the case files, Ryan, can you get Kate a coffee or something," Rick called out Ryan who was sitting at his desk. "Sure," Ryan said getting up from his desk.

"Everything is going to be okay," Rick said kissing Kate's forehead.

 **For those of you who love a good plot twist stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please let me know what you think?**

Kate let out a sigh as she sat on the break room lounge she checked the watch that was on her wrist the big hand and the little hand displaying that it was ten thirty.

With another sigh, Kate got off the lounge she stretched her legs and arms after sitting on the lounge for half the day. Kate walked out the homicide floor was less busy and was filled with different takeout food smells.

"Rick," Kate whispered running her fingers through his hair.

"Yes." He responded flipping through the paperwork.

"It's getting late, do you think we should go to the hotel?"

"Time?"

"ten thirty-four."

"Not for a detective." He chuckled now he was looking through files on the computer.

"You need sleep."

"The missus is right bro," Espo said walking up to his desk. "You two go back to the hotel get some sleep."

"Okay fine before you bring Ryan into this gang up," Rick said logging off his computer and standing up.

"Gate's told you two where you are staying?" Espo asked.

"Yep, I assume there's a car on standby?" Rick asked.

"Yes," Espo said as the two walked past them. "You two have a good night?"

"Night," Kate said over her shoulder.

"Remember you two, there are guards outside on the lookout for noises," Espo said walking to his desk chuckling to himself."

"Still got my gun on me," Castle called from the lift.

"Just having your back," Espo called back.

/

"Here's your mail we collected from the house, Detective Castle." The guard said.

"Thank you," Rick said shuffling through the mail to see a letter from the Black pawn.

"Everything okay?" The guard asked when he saw Castle freeze on one letter.

"Yes, everything is fine, Night."

"Night Detective." The guard said pulling the door behind him.

Rick placed the rest of the mail on the table and opened the letter from the back Pawn.

Dear Mr Castle

I'm pleased to inform you that we will be publishing your book Derick Storm. Please come in on the 6th of may for a full day meeting and 7th of may for paperwork signs we will inform you on the rest of the date's on the 6th of may.

Please call if you have changed your mind or if we need to reschedule.

If you don't call to confirm by the April the 10th we will assume that you are no longer interested.

Howard Pawn

"What's that?" Kate asked walking out of the bathroom brushing her hair.

"It's a letter from the black Pawn."

'"Black Pawn?" Kate asked.

"A publishing company, I thinking about leaving the NYPD and becoming a writer, I've been thinking about it ever since the day I was shot, writing is a lot safer for our family and for me."

"You always were pretty good at storytelling, I've heard the stories you made up for Alexis I think you'll be a best seller," Kate said taking the pillows of the bed.

"So you're happy about it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kate asked confused. "I can't force you to stay in the NYPD if this is what you want all I can do is support you," Kate said walking towards him and hugging him.

"Thank you," Rick said to her.

"Your welcome," Kate said with a smile looking up at him. "But keep the uniform," Kate said with a smirk.

"I most definitely will." Rick also added with a smirk.

/

When Kate woke up the next morning she noticed something was missing. It only took a little to wake up to realize the thing that was missing was her husband's warm embrace up against her back.

Kate walked out the door to ask the guard if they had seen her husband. "Excuse me?" Kate asked one of the guards. "Yes, Mrs. Castle?"

"Have you seen Rick?"

"Detective Castle, got called in he looked like he was in a rush."

"Did the car come back or is it still with Rick?"

"The car is still here, where would you like to go?"

"To the 12th."

"I'll pass it onto the driver."

"Thanks, I'll be there soon?"

/

Kate couldn't find Ryan, Espo or Rick, and the other detectives were rushing around the 12th she decided to knock on the door of Captain Gates.

"Mrs. Castle," Gate's said rising from her desk chair. "What brings you into my office."

"I was looking for Rick, One of the guards told me that he left in a hurry this morning and I was wondering if it was Alexis case?"

"Take a seat, Mrs. Castle."

Her heart dropped and started rapidly beating at the same time she felt herself starting to sweat. "All evidence we had has been stolen."

"Stolen by who?"

/

"You said that sniper would kill him, you got him in the heart how is he still alive?" Jim said angrily over the phone to Diego. "And then with the kidnapping of Alexis and murdering Ellie, you screwed this up."

"These detectives won't find us I've framed Carlos, so how did it go with your daughter and son in law?"

"She refused to divorce him, I guess instead of getting my grandkids and my daughter I will just be getting my grandkids, this is why I wanted him killed so I wouldn't have to go through this divorce nonsense."

"So what happens if you don't get the kids?"

"I will, he has no chance not only I'm a high-powered lawyer, but I also have his evidence."

 **Thoughts on the plot twist.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M SO SORRY.**

 **I gave you the wrong chapter.**

Thomas Harold pulled up at the four seasons hotel in New York, he picked up his brown leather briefcase and locked his silver Audi a6.

"Checking in?" The man at reception said as "No my name is Thomas Harold, I'm a lawyer in the Family division I'm looking for a Kate Castle,"

"Sorry Sir, I can't let anyone up there."

"Tell Mr. and Mrs. Castle, that they have a court date on the 21st of September," Thomas said leaving even before he finished his sentence.

/

The hotel phone rang just as Kate was curled up the lounge watching a some nonsense daytime movie. She waited till one of the guards walked in to put it on speaker phone.

"Mrs. Castle, this is Bryan from the front office a Mr. Harold from the family division."

Kate's heart started racing had her father really sunk this low and was really trying to take their kids away. Maybe he was just over reacting just a little too much she was upset and angry about Rick looking into a case she told him to close for the safety of their family.

But once she cooled down Kate saw that in order to find Alexis they need work together and not against.

"He said your and Mr. Castle's court date is set for the 21st of September."

"Okay thank you," Kate said in a heartbroken tone hanging the hotel phone up. "I need to go to the precinct please," Kate said getting off the lounge and walking to the main bedroom to change.

"I'll call the driver." The guard said.

"Thank you."

/

When Kate walked into the precinct chaos filled the room, detectives rushed around the room with case files and the phones were ringing like it was the end of the world.

"Kate," Rick said behind her. "Hey, can we talk in private."

"Umm," Rick said looking around the busy precinct. "Unless it's a bad time," Kate said as she noticed him looking around the precinct.

"Okay," Rick said leading her to the break room.

/

"What's wrong?" Rick asked Kate. "I got a lawyer."

"Kate you got a lawyer, I thought we were going to talk about getting a lawyer together."

"Babe let me finish."

"Sorry."

"He was from the family division, the court date is the 21st of September."

"What do we do," Rick said leaning against the wall rubbing his eyes. "Without the evidence there's no chance if getting our children back."

"This going to be a stupid question but have you questioned my dad?"

"Espo and Ryan did, but his story checks out."

"So he's just going to get away with it," Kate said bursting out into tears at the thought of losing her children. Rick pulled his wife into his arms and ran his fingers through her hair.

/

"What do you mean you're out?"

"I've got two teenagers, a fiance, an ex-wife that's still on my back on everything and a baby on the way I can't go to jail now."

"If I go down, you go down with me just remember that Thomas."

"Bye Jim," Thomas said leaving the bar.

/

"Thomas?" Lucy Allison called out to her fiance as she walked through the front door.

"Maybe he's working late?" Shawn his seventeen-year-old son said.

"Yeah maybe," Lucy said. "You and Laura start on the pizza," She said giving Laura the pizza box's.

"There should be some soft drink in the fridge," Lucy called out to her future stepchildren as she walked up the stairs to get changed.

When she got up the stairs Lucy turned on the hallway lights and stopped in her tracks as she notice blood stains on the carpet coming from Thomas office.


	8. Chapter 8

Castle was wide awake, cuddling up to a sleeping Kate running his fingers up and down her arm. Trying to figure out how on earth they were going to get their children back.

His phone buzzing on the bedside table brought him out of his thoughts. "Castle," He answered rolling over to his side of the bed.

"Murder at 3275 Washington Street," Espo said over the phone. "You in boss?"

"Yep, I'll be there, soon." Rick said hanging up the phone, he rolled back over to Kate and kissed her shoulder.

/

"Whose's our Vic?" Rick asked walking into the townhouse while putting his crime scene gloves on.

"Thomas Harold," Ryan said coming down the stairs. "Thomas Harold that name is familiar, what does he do?"

"Fiance said his a lawyer in the family division."

"Kate said a lawyer came to the four seasons yesterday to tell us a court date, where's our body," Rick asked changing the subject.

"Lanie's upstairs, the room at the end of the hallway," Ryan said pointing to the stairs.

Rick walked up the beige carpet stairs when he reached the top he realised that the beige carpet had been stained with blood, so much blood.

He walked towards the crime scene which was packed with SCU and Lanie. The room looked like and smelt like an office there was a dark brown desk with a white Mac computer. The bookcase that was along the wall behind the desk was the same colour as the desk filled with law textbooks and other law books.

There was a drink cart on the left corner of the entry with Gin and a silver tin ice bucket and on the right corner of the entry was an indoor golf putter.

On his wall, there were the words BACKSTABBER written in blood

Lastly, there was Thomas body in the middle of the room, his blood had splattered on his desk. Thomas was a solidly built man, he looked like he would be 5.9 in height and his skin was an olive tone.

"Signs of struggle?" Rick asked Lanie. "No, the killer snuck up on him."

"There's a lot of blood, for just one stab wound."

"The killer stabbed him once to get him down when he was down and week the killer stabbed him multiple times each time with more force and angry."

"How long has he been dead for?"

"Eight O'clock."

"Thanks, Lanie," Rick said exiting the office. "Hey, Romeo," Rick called out to Espo who was flirting with an SCU woman.

"I'll talk to you later," Espo said as the officer walked uncomfortably. "Interviewed any witness?" Rick asked.

"Yes, I interviewed his fiance, Ryans downstairs interviewing his children from his previous wife."

"What did the finance, have to say."

"She closed her Veteran practice at seven thirty, his daughter Lauren was studying at her friend Rachel and Dean was at a movie with his girlfriend Evie, They stopped to pizza for a late dinner Lucy the fiance came up the stairs to get Thomas for dinner she saw the blood on the carpet."

"You know Thomas was a lawyer at the same firm.." Espo said trailing off. "Has a manipulate person but do you really think his a murder?" Ryan asked coming up the stairs.

"Ryan does have a point If Jim is that desperate to get his grandchildren why risk it with murdering."

"Me and Espo will go and see Thomas work colleges." Ryan offered. "I'll check his phone records and other records," Rick said heading down the stairs.


End file.
